InFamous: Ressurection
by DoomDegree
Summary: Cole Macgrath is back, and is going to Los Angeles. When he arrives, he encounters the government's newest ally. Michael Macgrath, a conduit with Shadow powers. With more powers, new allies, and about a million soldiers who want him dead, Cole is going to have to go to extremes to survive in the streets of Los Angeles. Doing this because I can't think of anything for my other story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello audience, since I am aabsolutely brainfried with my sonic story, I decided to write something on my favorite video game series ever.**

Hundreds of miles from where it came from, a small fishing boat sat alone. Zeke looked down at the stone coffin in front of him. Inside of it was his only good friend, who died after using a device that killed almost everyone with his gene."I'm really gonna miss you, brother" Zeke said to the body insids the coffin, almost like he expected something from it. He was about to put the lid on the coffin, until a flash of light sent him into flying into the driver of the boat. Zeke stood back up and helped the driver to his feet as he walkes over to the coffin. He once again reached for the lid, until he noticed the body move. Zeke gasped as the corpse slowly sat up and looked over at him until it finally managed to speak, "what the hell hapenned, Zeke". Zeke stuttered on his words until he managed to say "I thought we had lost you, Cole!". Cole stood up and stepped out of the coffin and then asked "where are we?"

"We're about a hundred miles from New Marais, I told the driver to take us to Houston where I was going to get a car and probably take a vacation after I buried you"

"Vacation, just what's so nice about Houston?"

"I was just going to get a car, I waa actually thinking on going to Los Angeles, maybe hit up Vegas"

"Los Angeles and Las Vegas, huh, I'd be up for it, of course the government will probably be swarming us when they find a guy shooting lighting from his hands is climbing around their streets"

"I'm sure we'll be fine, who knows, maybe somebody there finally figured out a way to make a car that wouldn't explode with you at the wheel so I won't have to rig the car myself"

**and the story begins, I'm always open to requests so if you want any lemons on any of my stories or want me to write out a story for you, just let me know. See you next time,**


	2. Chapter 2

**At this moment in time, I should be working on a chapter for Universal Shadow, but I'm working on this story for now so we're rolling with it.**

A man in a black trenchcoat sat chained to a chair, looking up at the man in a suit in the window above him. The man in a suit stood up anf spoke, "I've read your files and I trust you will accept our job for you, Michael". Michael once again looked down at the floor and responded, "Yes, Mr. William, if I help you, you wipe my criminal record and leave me to my own devices in Los Angeles". William walked down to Michael, "that's where I'm sending you right now, we just received a report that your brother Cole isheading for Los Angeles." Michael growled atnthe mention of Cole's name as William contiued, "Los Angeles is our main source of Core Relays. I want you to go there and see to it that Cole is killed before he gets his hands om the Core Relays. Feel free to use a few yourself, but we only have about ten and we need to keep at least five, I'm going to lockdown the city when they get in and I'm sending you in by helicopter. Do not fail me, Michael."

"I won't, whatever it takes, Cole won't live to see the sunrise"

**Now that we got this done, I'm going to bed, **


	3. Chapter 3

Cole stepped out of the car and stretched, Zeke had rigged the car to not explode with him sitting in it, but that meant the trip was less then comfortable. Zeke had said they might be able to find a car that won't explode with him driving it, but he wasn't holding his breath. They looked around until they arrived at the hotel they planned to stay at. A helicopter flew past them with a blue box and a man wearing a trenchcoat. Cole put his hand on his forehead amd looked down at the ground, "I feel something in that helicopter:Ray Field Energy". Zeke looked at him and back up at the helicopter, "you sure, man?". Cole looked over at his friend, "I'm sure about it, it's not like a huge amount like from the Ray Sphere, but it feels more like a Blast Core or those Ionic Charge things". Zeke grabbed his checkbook from the car, "well, it's military property and we're WAY better off without the military after us...yet". Cole walked into the hotel with Zeke's bags and the clothes they bought on the way.

Michael exited the helicopter as it landed and was greeted by a man in camoflouge armour and a green clothes. He adjusted his sunglasses as he looked around. "I assume you are General Trevor", Michael asked the armoured man in front of him, who shook his head "yes". "I have secured the Core Relays and placed one in your ofice just as you ordered" Trevor said, "good, are there any other...Bio Terrorists in the city"

"Two more, sir"

"What kind of powers do they have?"

"Grass and Wire"

"...take a Core Relay and put it near the Casa Del Mar hotel with fifty soldiers, the Relay will lure out Cole and then we use the same tactic for the others"

"Right away...Commamder"


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back, I'm sorry this took a while, but I've been caught up in other stuff and I just got home from the twin cities. If I'm lucky, I might get a chapter for Universal Shadow out tonight. As always, I own nothing here exept my OC's and if anyone wants a lemon or anything else in a story, just tell me.**

Cole looked out the window of the hotel he was staying at. Zeke was still sleeping on the only bed in the room. He had hoped they would get two separate beds and a couch in their room, but they couldn't. Cole noticed a blue glow from a box sitting right next to their car. He walked downstairs and bent over. 'This looks like that box the millitary was hauling off yesterday' he thought to himself, looking at the glowing box hesitantly. His hand grabbed at it and a pulse went through his body, he almost didn't hear a gun being aimed at his head. He fell to the ground and looked around to see ten soldiers pointing their guns at him. One of them held his hand up and as if on instinct, Cole leaped toward a car that had been parked next to Zeke's and he tapped it, causing the engine to kick on and speed into the soldiers. The soldiers shouted in pain as they were pushed back, but one of them got back up. Cole was about to fire a lightning bolt, but the sound of a gunshot peirced his ears and the soldier dropped dead. Zeke walked over to Cole with the gun in his hand still smoking and looked down at the car that Cole had activated a moment ago, "I didn't know you could do that". "Me neither", Cole aaid, looking down at his hands and back at the car that had now crashed into a lamp post, "that box must have given me a new power". Zeke smirked, "well, whatever it was, it migt be beneficial to get you more of those. I even told you we might find a car that you can drive."

Michael walked out of the training hall. He had wasted no time to use the Core Relay the government had provided him and he had just finished testing it out. He looked up at the sky, it was almost night and his energy was pulsing through him. A soldier sat at a chair next to Michael's desk, "Cole took the bait, but the men were taken down to quickly. He activated the Core Relay and he apparently gained the power to hack cars". Michael sat down at his chair and looked down at his arm, the dark was slowly transforming it into a blade, "I guess that simply luring them out and shooting them won't work, I want every unit patrolling the streets. If they find Cole then I want him captured, not killed"

**This shows how bad I am at this kind of story writing. Before I go, I'm going to put down what powers Michael has.**

**Cloak-Transforming into a shadow on the ground or using Shadows as a way to move around (entering one shadow and jumping out of another shadow nearby. Thismpower is his way of recovering energy)**

**Night Blade-at night, his arm turns into a blade.**

**Darkness Pulse- bassicly, it's like Shockwave: it pushes people away (this is the power he gained from the Core Relay)**

**Shadow- Michael's motorcycle, can only be used when emerging from a shadow**

**Hell Swarm- Michael's main attack, he creates five orbs of energy and they act as a homing missle and cling onto an enemy and explode a moment later**


	5. Quick Update

Hello to anyone who is still following any of my stories. I know I haven't updated in a while and that's because at themoment, I have so much other stuff I need to get out of the way. If I can ever find the time to update, I will. As always, I appreciate if you would review and PM me if you want to request something and I will get back to you whenever I can. See you all later,


End file.
